Kazuki Higurashi (Digital Heart)/Digimon Partners
Kazuki Higurashi was blessed with the twin Digimon partners, Cocomon and Zerimon. Digimon Partner 1 Cocomon Extremely rare Digimon, which are born in pairs from a single DigiTama. Why only Zerimon and Cocomon are born as twins is not clearly known at the present stage. What is more, they are not restricted to always being born as twins, and either a Zerimon or Cocomon may be born from a single DigiTama. Compared to the extremely energetic, one-horned Zerimon, the three-horned Cocomon has a relatively docile personality. Like other Baby Digimon, it spits acid bubbles to intimidate opponents. Attacks *'San no Awa' (酸の泡 lit. "Acid Bubbles"): Shoots bubble-like substances from its mouth Chocomon A Digimon that grew up from Cocomon. The personalities of the robust-natured Gummymon and the docile Chocomon are opposites, but they get along very well, and always act in unison. It is an existence of unified mind and flesh, such that if you temporarily separate the two, it will weaken due to too much loneliness. Its Special Move is spewing out a lot of adhesive bubbles (Double Bobble). Attacks *'Double Bobble' (ダブルボブル Daburu Boburu): Spits out a lot of adhesive bubbles. Lopmon An extremely precious twin Digimon Child. Terriermon is the one with one horn growing from its head, while Lopmon is the one with three horns growing from its head. The way it grows is shrouded in mystery, and though it can be classified as a Beast-species Digimon from its body structure, aside from that it is still not understood. Terriermon has a calm personality, but is very robust. In contrast, Lopmon has the personality of a lonely crybaby. Neither of them seem like "Combat Species" Digimon, but when battling, they show that they are more powerful than they appear. Its Signature Moves are generating a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller (Petit Twister), and its Unison Technique "Double Typhoon". Its Special Move is spitting out shots of supercooled air (Blazing Ice). Attacks *'Petit Twister' (プチツイスター Puchi Tsuisutā): Causes a small-sized tornado by making both its ears like propellers. *'Blazing Ice' (ブレイジングアイス Bureizingu Aisu): Fires shots of cold air. *'Kuuchuu Blazing Ice' (空中ブレイジングアイス Kūchū Bureizingu Aisu, lit. "Aerial Blazing Ice"): Fire a bullets of ice while in mid-air. *'Lop Punch' (ロップパンチ Roppu Panchi): Slaps enemy with ears. *'Lop Rush' (ロップラッシュ Roppu Rasshu): Continuous Lop Punch. *'Guruguru Slap' (グルグルスラップ Guruguru Surappu, lit. "Spinning Slap"): Windmills ears to slap repeatedly. *'Lop Balloon' (ロップバルーン Roppu Barūn): Spreads ears to glide gently. *'Double Typhoon' (ダブルタイフーン Daburu Taifūn): Attacks with Terriermon to create a giant tornado. *'Dash Twister' (ダッシュツイスター Dasshu Tsuisutā): Spins along the ground, slapping the foe. Turuiemon A martial artist Digimon discovered within the hinterlands of a Chinese mountain province. It pursued the viruses that exploit e-mails to do evil as their eternal enemy, and wandered the world. Although it is blessed with the makings of an unparalleled Ch'uan Fa, it is still developing it. It uses the original Togaken that it has worked out. Its Signature Move is a quick and stealthy Ch'uan Fa which capitalizes on its great leaping power (Ninjin Ken). Its Special Move is a striking technique using the "Tokaku Tessou" on both of its arms (Gantoretto). It is a combo-attack technique unleashed with a great leap and rabbit-like agility. Attacks *'Gantoretto' (巌兎烈斗 lit. "Pika Sparking"): Uses the Tokaku Tessou to strike the opponent with a combo-attack unleashed with a great leap and rabbit-like agility. *'Ninjinken' (忍迅拳 lit. "Ninja-speed Punch"): Attacks with a quick and stealthy Ch'uan Fa which capitalizes on its great leaping power. Andiramon One of the "Deva Digimon", it is a Perfect Digimon with a form resembling the Rabbit. As a follower of the Four Holy Beasts Digimon Qinglongmon, it is the owner of a gentle spirit. It likes small things, and because it attends to them with profound tenderness, if anything appears that tries to tread on them then its personality is completely reversed, and it attacks with the Bǎo Fǔ which transformed its hands into razor-sharp axes. Once it loses its temper and spins it doesn't calm down until the opponent's figure is no more. Its Special Move is spinning on its own axis like a tornado, cutting anything surrounding it with the Bǎo Fǔ on its hands (Asipatravana). Attacks *'Asipatravana' (アシパトラヴァナ Ashipatoravana): Spins like a tornado and slices at the enemies with its Treasure Axes, which can throw blades of pink energy. *'Bǎo Fǔ' (宝斧 lit. "Treasure Axe"): Summons and attacks with the Bǎo Fǔ. *'Mantra Chant': Hardens its body tissue to the level of Chrome Digizoid by liberating all of the energy within its body, then unleashes a mighty blow. *'Meditation Cure': Recovers from any kind of damage in an instant. Qinglongmon One of the Four Holy Beasts who protect the Digital World, it guards the East and releases intense lightning strikes. It is a legendary being like the other Four Holy Beast Digimon, and its strength is said to equal that of a god. Also, it is counted as one of the Four Great Dragons alongside Holydramon, Goddramon, and Megidramon, and is the most deified existence among them. However, although it is a divine being, it will not easily cooperate with humans and the weak, and it is not likely to lend help to its allies unless there is something serious. Its Special Move is loosing intense thunderbolts from the sky, with divine fury (Sourai). Attacks *'Blue Thunder' (蒼雷 Sourai): Curls its long body into a circle and releases a powerful blast of blue electrical energy. *'Wind of Threads and Flower of Electricity' (風絲華電 Fūshikaden):Lightning Whip Strikes its enemy with lightning from the sky. *'Wave of Reformation' (改心の波動 Kaishin no Hadou) Digimon Partner 2 Zerimon Extremely rare Digimon, which are born in pairs from a single DigiTama. Why only Zerimon and Cocomon are born as twins is not clearly known at the present stage. What is more, they are not restricted to always being born as twins, and either a Zerimon or Cocomon may be born from a single DigiTama. Compared to the extremely energetic, one-horned Zerimon, the three-horned Cocomon has a relatively docile personality. Also, unlike other Slime Digimon, it is firm and hard besides just the horns on Zerimon's head. Like other Baby Digimon, it spits acid bubbles to intimidate opponents. Attacks *'San no Awa' (酸の泡 lit. "Acid Bubbles"): Shoots bubble-like substances from its mouth Gummymon A Digimon that grew up from Zerimon. As it inherited an exceedingly energetic personality from Zerimon, it is both cheerful and lively. Although it is growing, it's squishy because its body tissue is as unstable as usual, but just like Zerimon, parts of its horn have hardened and it intimidates the opponent with headbutts. Its greatest change from Zerimon is that it has a body and ear-like objects coming out of its head. Its Special Move is spewing out a lot of adhesive bubbles (Double Bobble). Attacks *'Double Bobble' (ダブルボブル Daburu Boburu): Spits out a lot of adhesive bubbles. Terriermon With one horn growing from its head, it is a Digimon shrouded in mystery. It can be classified as a Beast Digimon from its body structure, but it's still not understood what kind of evolved form it will take on. Also, it is rumored that it is sometimes born with a twin. It's a very cute type of Digimon, and from its calm behavior it doesn't seem like a "Combat Species" Digimon, but in the case of battle, it shows that it is more powerful than it appears. Its Signature Move is generating a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller (Petit Twister). Its Special Move is spewing out a shot of superheated air (Blazing Fire). Also, it possesses a powerful might in the Unison Technique Double Typhoon that it performs with Lopmon, its twin. Attacks *'Blazing Fire' (ブレイジングファイア Bureizingu Faia): Shoots a tiny blast of energy of its mouth. *'Petit Twister' (プチツイスター Puchi Tsuisutā): Fires a little turbulence like a tornado. *'Terrier Punch' (テリアパンチ Teria): *'Terrier Balloon' (テリアバルーン Teria Barūn''): '' *'Double Typhoon' (ダブルタイフーン Daburu Taifūn): Attacks with Lopmon to create a giant tornado. Siesamon A Digimon which has the appearance of the the legendary holy beast, the "Siisaa". It has the power to sweep away calamity, and exhibits tremendous power toward evildoers. It is an ally to those that are kind-hearted, and will try to protect its Tamer from every calamity, even if it has to sacrifice its own body. Contrary to its heroic appearance, it usually basks leisurely in the sunlight, due to its docile personality. However, the sunlight is an important factor for Siesamon, because it charges its life energy. Its Signature Move "Sekkantou" temporarily prevents the intrusion of evil Viruses, as a kind of Firewall. Its Special Move is firing countless holy arrows of sunlight (Tiida Ija). *Adult/Champion Attacks *'Tiida Ija' (ティーダ・イヤ lit. "Sun's Courage"): Fires countless holy arrows of sunlight. *'Sekkantou' (石敢当): Temporarily prevents the intrusion of evil Viruses, as a kind of Firewall. Holy Angemon An Archangel Digimon with eight shining, silver wings. Holy Angemon's mission in the Digital World is as a law enforcement officer, and it has the duty of supervising and surveying the many Angel Digimon. Furthermore, although it is the speaker for the essence of "Light" trying to preserve the order of the Digital World, and is usually in the shape of a priest, when the Digital World is overturned by the essence of "Darkness", it changes into its Battle Mode and attacks the evil. In its Battle Mode, it consigns the opponent to oblivion with the Beam Shield on its left arm and the holy sword Excalibur equipped to its right arm. Also, although Holy Angemon has a personality replete with gentleness and kindness when it is in Priest Mode, it takes on an austere personality when it is in Battle Mode. Its Special Move is manifesting a door to subspace from which there is no return, and consigning the opponent to oblivion through it (Heaven's Gate). Attacks *'Heaven's Gate' (ヘブンズゲート Hebunzu Gēto): Opens a portal to another dimension which sucks in the enemy and seals them away, or fires a beam of light from the gate at the foe. *'Excalibur' (エクスキャリバー Ekusukyaribā): Extends its energy sword on its right arm and attacks. *'Heaven's Heal' (ヘブンズヒール Hebunzu Hīru): Heals injuries to self and allies. *'Holy Disinfection' (ホーリー・ディスインフェクション Hōrī Disuinfekushon): Cures cursed status ailments on allies. *'Judgment Slash' (判定スラッシュ Hantei Surasshu): A single strike that destroys evil. *'Excalibur's Grace ' *'Flying Sword of Justice: Rushes in front with great speed to strike its enemy.' *'Shield Counter' (シールドカウンター Shīrudo Kauntā): Blocks an incoming attack and repels it if it is a projectile attack or slashes the attacker if it is a melee strike. *'Holy Jump' (ホーリージャンプ Hōrī Janpu): *'Excaliburst: Powers up the Excalibur and then slices the enemy.' *'Soul Banish' (ソウルパニッシュ Souru Banisshu): Hands glow with holy energy as it shoots out multiple beams of destructive power. ClavisAngemon An Angel Digimon which protects the "Zenith Gate" between the Digital World and the outside world. The "Zenith Gate" is sealed by means of 360 doors, and "The Key" held by Clavis Angemon is used as the master key to every door. "The Key" is a special key that only Clavis Angemon can handle, so one can say that Clavis Angemon itself is a part of the key. It is said that, through the power placed in the key, it is able to use enough offensive power to collapse the Digital World, but only on enemies that try to break through the doors. Attacks *'The Key' (ザ・キー Za Kī) *'Zenith Gate' (ゼニスゲート Zenisu Gēto) *'Heaven's Arrow' Category:Digital Heart